


A Rose With Thorns

by RA Couture (rachcouture)



Category: Nurse Love Addiction (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fireplaces, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Surprise Kissing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachcouture/pseuds/RA%20Couture
Summary: Asuka—struggling to connect with her fiancée—buries herself in college studies. Sakuya's dying wish feels light-years away; among the stars.





	A Rose With Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mzhlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzhlf/gifts).



> A continuation/sequel of the main story, from the perspective of Sakuya's 'good' ending. Additional (and relevant) story/lore included from other routes. Full completion of the game recommended.

Asuka fidgets with a diamond engagement band bound to her left ring finger, expression pensive. She's alone—lost in the thought-standing in an otherwise empty nurse's only lounge.

A simple clock hung to sterile white breaks the silence with each tick of the hand. It's nine at night.

"You did good today."

Asuka jumps, spins around on the base of one foot. She's greeted by a furrowed brow Kaede.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"No, no, just daydreaming, I suppose." Asuka pats out the wrinkles in her skirt. She tucks back a strand of messy blossom pink hair, shy. "Thank you, Ms. Ohara." Dark circles hang from her tired brown eyes.

Kaede clutches a clipboard to her chest. She's smiling. "Should be thanking you."

That comment has Asuka chewing on her lower lip. "Treat every patient with respect. You're the one that taught me that."

"Mm, but not every every patient rips their IVs out and dares to punch any hospital staff that stands in their way."

"Used to dealing with it." There's a nasty bruise on Asuka's cheek. "Kind of. Sort of. Besides, hospitals aren't exactly pleasant to wake up in. I can understand that."

Kaede looks worried again. "Are you and Kyoko still not getting along?"

"Not really. Well, maybe a little; it's hard to tell." An awkward laugh.

"I see." Kaede leaves it at that. She rests a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Why don't you go home. I can finish up from here."

Asuka's eyes light up. "Are you sure?"

"100%. Think you deserve the rest, even more than me." This is said with a warm smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The urge to hug has Asuka squeezing on Kaede like a child. It's a short embrace. "Thank you."

Kaede's shock turns into quiet, content laughter. Asuka walks past her, practically skipping. She stops at the door frame; turns to wave goodbye.

"Good night, Ms. Ohara!"

"Good night, Asuka."

 

* * *

 

Stars twinkle through breaks in the clouds, Asuka walking, watching from below. She's in a V-neck long sleeve shirt paired to denim short-shorts over black tights, lengthy heather grey cardigan draped from her shoulders. Simple flats look darling on her small feet.

A cold breeze steals Asuka's attention. She winces, gaze downcast. Street lights loom overhead.

"Feels like I'm letting you down... but I don't know what to do." This is whispered to herself.

A car passes. The sidewalks feel more lonely than ever.

 

* * *

 

The ride home fairs no better: an empty light rail car. Buildings pass, blurred through the windows.

Asuka's fingers curl around a smartphone held in her lap. A thin wire runs from the headphone jack to earbuds buried underneath messy pink hair. She's listening to sad love songs, looking no less solemn.

 

* * *

 

Moonlight diffuses through the trees of Takeda Estate. It's a gloomy place—Victorian styling and garden overgrowth.

Asuka passes through the front door, head hung. Takes her earbuds out on the way in.

"... I'm home."

No answer. She exhales; wanders up the entrance hall staircase, boards creaking with each step. Fingers trace along hand-carved railing.

At the top and to the right is a spare bedroom. This is Asuka's first destination, but rarely her last, a quaint space dolled up in girly, pastel knickknacks—memoirs of happier days. Leaves her bag at the desk, and rummages through one of the drawers.

Several steps adjacent: Nao's framed portrait on top of a weathered dresser, centerpiece to a makeshift funerary shrine. Small hands muffle the sound of a stricken matchstick. Burning incense plumes, billows.

 

* * *

 

Asuka returns to the first floor. Finds herself in the study, soft-stepped, timid. Crammed, dusty bookshelves line the walls. A fireplace crackles somewhere in between.

Then there's the satin red couch, Kyoko curled towards one side flipping stained pages in a vellum tome. She wears a thigh-long burgundy turtleneck sweater and little else; it clings sensuous to her curves, comfortably snug. Those bare legs have Asuka blushing like a teen girl.

Dusky rose pink eyes take note. They narrow. "Do you plan on staring all night from the other side of the room?"

"Oh! Um." Asuka jumps, attentive like a scolded kitten. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Boarded book covers slam shut. "A little too late for that."

Asuka struggles to move.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?"

"Y-yes!" Hesitant feet pitter-patter in Kyoko's direction. Asuka eases down close to her. "Did you eat yet?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to wait that long."

Asuka frowns. "But I wanted to eat together."

"You're the one that takes too long." Kyoko leaves her book on an adjacent corner table. "I don't have all evening."

The hurt in Asuka's expression deepens, eyes shut.

"... what happened?"

They open. "Huh?"

"Your cheek. Who hit you?"

"Oh." Asuka rubs that tender bruise. She puts on an awkward smile, and laughs. "Work-related. Someone didn't exactly like the thought of waking up in a hospital. Wrong place, wrong time."

Kyoko starts to pout. "A shame. You were just trying to help."

"Part of being a nurse. You know what i-" Soft lips against that injured cheek have Asuka dead silent, Kyoko's hand cupped on the opposite side. She exhales. "Kyoko..."

"Come to bed with me tonight. I'll show you what pain is really like." This is whispered close to the ear.

A shiver runs up Asuka's spine. Her heart pounds, voice trembling. "Please."


End file.
